


The very best of us

by Icelandic_Flutterby



Series: The Sack of Doriath [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Goodbyes, Letters, Second Kinslaying | Sack of Doriath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelandic_Flutterby/pseuds/Icelandic_Flutterby
Summary: Celebrimbor Tyelperinquar recieves a letter from his father.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Curufin | Curufinwë
Series: The Sack of Doriath [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614445
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The very best of us

Celebrimbor stood stock still, face pale and ears tipped down, as he watched a messanger approach. The messanger in front of him - Celebrimbor recogniced them and knew them to be a faithful follower of his father. He had half a mind to turn them away, wanting naught to do with Curufin son of Fëanor, not ever again, but... He couldn't help but feel a little bit curious. His father was a proud man, and Celebrimbor had never once thought he'd be acknowledged again - not after puplicly disowning his own father. And yet - here the messanger was. They came close enough to hand him a letter, bowed and then left. Not a letter to be returned, then. Celebrimbor frowned. He looked down to examine the letter. The envelope was elegant and surprisingly fancy, held closed by a wax seal of his grandfathers' star. On the other side of it, was writ in his father's hand writing:   
"Tyelperinquar Celebrimbor Curufinwion"  
 _Curufinwion_ , Celebrimbor thought and scoffed. What _right_ does Curufin have, after Celebrimbor puplicly disowned him. He steadfastly squished down any fond affection he felt for his father, detirmined to think of only the bad things.   
He sniffed, disdainfully, and then carefully opened the letter.   
"My dear Tyelpë," it began, and Celebrimbor sneered.  
"If this letter reaches you, then I did not survive this... Most recent evil I've decided to commit. I will not try and explain to you why we made this decicion. If you had not heard of our plans until this letter reached you, then I shall tell you here:  
I write this on the eve of battle. My siblings and I have decided to pursue the Silmaril in Doriath. Dior refused to return it to us, so we have decided to turn to extreme actions. We can only hope that there will be less bloodshed than at Alqualondë.  
I write this letter to you now, in the hope it will never need to be sent, but it needs to exist in case it is necceaary.  
My son, I know you may not wish to hear this, but you make me proud. My siblings all agree, you make us proud. To hold steadfast to your own ideals, after you thought long and hard about the world and the situation we are in, is nothing shoet of admirable. I fully believe your grandfather would agree with us also. Never give up your ideals, my son: they make you the very best of us.  
With love, your father Curufinwë Curufinwion."


End file.
